The Scarecrow
The Scarecrow/Hunk Information Full Name: '''The Scarecrow/Hunk '''Personalty: '''Oafish, clumsy, pompus, funny, brave, clever, serious, stubborn, handsome '''Affilations: '''Good '''Appearance: '''Plain clothes, farm hat, curvy hair (Hunk), green jacket, black hat, gloves, patched brown pants, black boots, stuffed full of straw (Scarecrow) '''Allies: '''Dorothy, Toto, Hickory (Tin-Man), Zeke (Cowardly Lion), Em, Henry, Marvel, Winkie Guards, Glinda, "Wizard of Oz" '''Foes: '''Witch of the West, flying monkeys, Winkie Guards (formally), crows '''Likes: '''Dorothy, being clever '''Dislikes: '''Dorothy in danger, fires, crows, failing tasks, "spooks" '''Target(s): '''To get a brain (Scarecrow) Section heading ''The Scarecrow/Hunk are fictional characters in the 1939 film the Wizard of Oz. Both were potrayed by Ray Bulger. Both serve as one of the film's main characters and as the male protagonists of the film. ''Personalty'' Hunk is a oafish and clumsy farm hand as he hurts himself twice on the farm. He first hurts himself by getting his finger in the way when he helps his partner Hickory mend a wagon. He then while talking to Dorothy saying her head ain't full of straw accidently hits his hand with the hammer showing his resemblence to the Scarecrow. Hunk can be a bit pompus after he told Dorothy to use her brain but clearly doesn't use his after hurting himself with his hammer. Hunk's altar-ego the Scarecrow is not as oafish as the former but can also be clumsy such as falling over when walking as part of a running gag. Despite wanting a brain from the Wizard Scarecrow in another running gag either comes up with an answer to a problem or comes up with a plan. For example the Scarecrow tricks the talking trees to throw more fruit for Dorothy to eat, tells the door-keeper at the Emerald City that Dorothy has the ruby slippers on her feet, comes up with an idea to save Dorothy from the Witch of the West and getting Tin Man to cut the ropes holding the Witch's chandelier trapping some of the Winkie Guards which clearly shows he had brain the whole time. Like ego Hunk Scarecrow can be pompus as he claims he is not afaird of anything but shown to be scared of "spooks" and the flying monkeys. Scarecrow can be stubborn too such as trying to get Dorothy across the poppy field outside the Emerald City. ''Appearance'' Hunk is a handsome farm hand with dark sleeked hair and wears plain ovals and a farm hat. His ego the Scarecrow wears a black hat, green jacket, brown patchy pants, black boots, white gloves and stuffed of straw. ''Plot''''' Hunk is first seen helping Hickory fix a wagon in at the Gale farm, Kansas and gets hurt in the process claiming his finger got caught. Hunk then confronts Dorothy for getting in trouble with Miss Gulch after Toto bit her. He tells her if she used her brain she woudn't get in trouble before saying her head ain't full of straw. He then hits his hand with the hammer hurting himself as a result. Hunk is then seen helping Zeke and Hickory to free the horses before him, the other hands, Em and Henry take refuge in the storm cellar. Scarecrow is first seen hanging from a pole in a cornfield and confuses Dorothy where to go when she and Toto reach a fork in the yellow brick road. Dorothy asks him if he is doing it on purpose or if he can't make up his mind. The Scarecrow admits he can't make up his mind as his head is full of straw instead of a brain. Dorothy decides to free Scarecrow and after being getting down Scarecrow falls over making Dorothy think he hurt himself. A crow takes a bit of straw from Scarecrow and he complains that he can't even scare a crow and thinks he is a failure. After Scarecrow sings "If I only had a brain" Dorothy tells him she is going to see the Wizard of Oz to get back to Kansas. After Scarecrow asks if he can come so he can get a brain from the Wizard Dorothy agrees, much to his delight. A while later the two are confronted by a talking tree after Dorothy took an apple. After Scarecrow insults the tree by claiming Dorothy doesn't like green worms the tree attacks. Scarecrow then makes faces at the tree causing it and it's companions to throw more apples. Scarecrow and Dorothy then meet the Tin-Man who is rusted. Scarecrow helps Dorothy to oil him and the Tin-Man tells them that he would like a heart as his chest is hollow. The Witch soon finds the friends and warns the Scarecrow if he helps Dorothy she will "stuff a match" with him before trying to attack him with fire before disappearing in smoke. Despite this the Scarecrow still vows to get Dorothy to see the Wizard along with Tin Man. In a spooky forest the trio are confronted by the upright Cowardly Lion. Scarecrow is picked on by the Cowardly Lion by being knocked over and being called a "bag of hay". After Dorothy smacks Lion for trying to hurt Toto she agrees to let him come to ask the Wizard for some courage. Later they arrive at a poppy field that is spiked by the Witch with poison. Dorothy, Toto and Lion fall in a deep sleep. Because him and Tin Man are not of organic flesh Scarecrow along with Tin Man are not affected by the spell. Scarecrow tries to move Dorothy but it proves impossible as she is half-dead. Scarecrow then cries out for help and Glinda responds by causing snow that awakens Dorothy. The gang eventually arrive at the city and the door-keeper at first refuses to give them access but Scarecrow tells him Dorothy is wearing the ruby slippers. As a result the door-keeper changes his mind and lets them in. Scarecrow and the others get a ride on the horse of a different color before arriving at a saloon. There Scarecrow is stuffed with fresh straw. After the Witch sends a message SURRENDER DOROTHY the Scarecrow suggests they better hurry to see the Wizard. The Wizard's guard refuses to let them see the Wizard but after Scarecrow says Dorothy's name the guard changes his mind. But the Wizard apparently tells them to go away causing the Scarecrow to say they came a long way for nothing, causing Dorothy to weep. After seeing her cry the guard has a change of heart and lets them in to see the Wizard. The Wizard really a huge flaming head tells them he will grant their wishes by bringing him the Witch's broomstick. On their way to the Witch's castle Scarecrow after the gang hear sounds claims there are "spooks" close by much to the Tin Man's annoyance. After Tin Man falls after being lifted Scarecrow and Dorothy rush to his aid. As the gang continue finding the Witch they are attacked by the Witch's flying monkeys. Some of the flying monkeys dog-pile Scarecrow and tear him limb from limb. After Dorothy and Toto are captured Tin Man and Lion try to put him back together again. After Scarecrow is fixed Toto finds them and leads them to the Witch's castle where Dorothy is imprisoned. After spotting the Witch's Winkie Guards Scarecrow comes up with a plan to get into the castle with Lion leading the way. The plan at first backfires after three guards (who were presumbly sent by the Witch to stop them) attack them but Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion gain the upper hand and steal their uniforms and get into the castle marching behind the other guards. After losing them Toto leads them to Dorothy who is locked in the tower room with only moments left on the hour-glass before the Witch returns to kill her. After Tin Man frees her with his axe the gang try to escape but are caught by the Witch and her guards. Using his wits Scarecrow causes Tin Man to cut the ropes holding the chandlier on purpose, trapping some of the guards. The guards give chase and trap them in another tower. The Witch decides to burn them to death starting with Scarecrow. The Witch sets his arm on fire but Dorothy puts the flames out with a bucket of water and killing the Witch accidently in the process. Despite this the guards are grateful and give the gang the broom. However Scarecrow and the others still don't get their heart desires by the Wizard who tells them to come back the next day. Toto though exposes him for the fraud he is after pulling the curtains of a nearby booth. It turns out the "Wizard" is really a normal middle-aged man. Scarecrow confronts him asking about the Tin Man's heart and the Lion's courage and the duo cry out the Scarecrow's brain. The "Wizard" then tells him everyone including all living creatures have a brain and back from his homeland are "seeds for great learning" (Universties) and gives him a dimpola. Scarecrow then speaks out the Pythgaroen Theorem (which he gets completely wrong) and thinks he has a "brain". After Lion and Tin Man get their wishes the "Wizard" decides to take Dorothy home by hot air balloon but his balloon goes off without her much to Dorothy's dismay. Scarecrow sees Glinda coming and thinks she can help her. Glinda tells her she had the power all along to get home and tells her to clip her heels together three times (but not before Dorothy hugs Scarecrow saying she'll miss him most of all hinting she had feelings for him). Scarecrow is then made the King of Oz after the "Wizard" left with Tin Man and Lion being advisors. Hunk is seen for the last time at Dorothy's bedside and Dorothy who thinks Oz was a real place claims him, the hands and Marvel were there and Dorothy tells Em there is no place like home.